Solo entre nosotros SetoxShin
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Historia ChicoxChico. De una animada reunión de loe miembros del Mekakushi-dan a una noche increíble entre dos de los miembros. Shintaro #7 y Seto #2 No solo fue un experimento ¿Cierto? ¡Alerta de Lemmon! Lease bajo su propio riesgo. Contenido no apto para menores de 18 años.


**/Hola mijitos tan shulos :3**

 **Les presento mi primer one-shot con lemmon hard. Gracias a este texto comenze a escribir fluidamente yaoi -w-**

 **Agradecimientos a Bray y Daniela Takane -w-/**

* * *

Era un día caluroso, si… Muy caluroso… No estoy seguro de que esa situación me haya dejado perturbado, traumado o con ganas de más, no lo recuerdo, lo único que recuerdo, es que Momo había hecho una fiesta en nuestra casa, mamá no estaba, ya era muy tarde, bastante tarde en realidad, todos se quedaron a dormir, y se fueron rendidos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos juntábamos todos en la base, cada quien prospero, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en realidad, todos a sus asuntos, Momo seguía siendo Idol, Kano y Kido como se esperaba eran novios, Seto y Mary, Konoha y Ene (no me pregunten como paso eso ._.') Hibiya pues… Acabo admitiendo que le gustaba mi hermana, ahora es más alto que ella y de vez en cuando salen juntos, pero él no se ha atrevido a declarársele a Momo y como es de esperarse, ella ni por enterada. No, no le estoy dando rodeos al tema. Solo… Solo creo que lo quiero recordar… No fue hoy, no… Fue hace mucho tiempo… Si… Cuando todos éramos Mekakushi… ¡Sí! Ya recuerdo.

Efectivamente, fue en una fiesta que Momo había organizado, quedamos todos en casa, todos fueron a dormir y bla, bla, bla lo dicho, Seto y yo nos quedamos un poco más, él se ofreció a ayudarme a limpiar la casa, hablábamos de Ayano y lo dulce que ella era y una cosa llego a otra, tenía ganas de abrirme completamente ante mi amigo. Sí, yo lo considero mi mejor amigo aunque no lo parezca, tomamos una botella de licor que mi padre guardaba y que mamá no quería que tocáramos, pero desobedecí y la saque, tome dos vasos y le serví a él y a mí un poco, para no hacer ruido, fuimos al cuarto de mi madre para no hacer ruido, llevamos frituras y la botella, solo íbamos a platicar.

-… Así que Ayano nee-chan se la pasaba siguiéndote…-dijo-Ya veo, si tan solo vieses las caras que Kano ponía cuando le oía hablar de ti, decía que te golpearía y esas cosas, porque no valorabas a Ayano nee-chan

-Se equivocan-dije-Yo quería y quiero mucho a Ayano, a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ella era muy valiosa para mí, el que ella se háyase ido fue un golpe muy duro para mí, quería que ella me llevase a su lado pero…

-Vamos… si ella estuviese aquí, no le gustaría verte así-puso su brazo en mi hombro y seguimos hablando-Dime… eso quiere decir que no le robaste un beso ¿Verdad?

-¿Q-Que? N-No…-me sonroje pero el rio

-¿Ni uno?-insistió

-Que no-reitere molesto

-Así que tus labios son tan vírgenes como tú-dijo al aire con una sonrisa

-¡N-No lo digas así!-me moleste-Tu tampoco has besado a Mary, no puedes juzgarme-dije

-Tienes razón…-puso su vaso en la mesa-Tengo ganas de decirte algo, pero sé que te molestaras-dijo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte

-Nada… Nada.

-Ahora me dices, no me dejes con duda, dime ahora-dije con insistencia

-Vale pues… Nunca hemos besado a una chica ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Pues… Hay que hacer un pequeño he insignificante experimento…-dijo en último, seguro de si

-¿Experimento?-intente razonarlo

-Tenía en mente una cosa, pero te vas a enojar si lo menciono si quiera-tomo su vaso y bebió

-¡Dilo ya, joder!-le ordene-Ya hablaste ahora me dices todo… Sin rodeos

-Pues que nos besáramos…-dijo sin siquiera sonrojarse

-¿Q-Qué?-casi me ahogo con lo que comí-¿C-Como que besarnos?-tartamudee

-Solo decía-retrocedió-Por eso no te quería decir nada…

-Lo hare…-lo interrumpí

-¿Qué?-me miro confundido y sorprendido

-Dije que lo hare, de cualquier modo confió en que no dirás nada-lo mire

-C-Claro que no diría nada, de una o de otra forma, yo estaría afectado, así que no es conveniente-dijo en su defensa

-Y… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Ah pues…-suspiro-Esto…-tomo de su vaso-C-Cierra los ojos… Y yo te… Besare-su tono de voz hizo que la piel se me erizara

-D-De acuerdo-e inmediatamente cerré mis ojos

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, de la nada sentí como el me tomo por los hombros a lo que mi cuerpo se estremeció, pude sentir con claridad como él se o me acercaba poco a poco, no veía la hora en la que terminara semejante tormento… ¿Tormento? No lo era, pues yo accedí a lo que él había propuesto, nada me costaba cooperar y estarme tranquilo a lo que me pidió. Después de eso sentí como me soltó el hombro derecho, creí que desistiría, pero inesperadamente volvió a lo suyo, me acerco un poco más rápido y…

Me beso.

Pero eso no fue todo, mientras me besaba comenzó a hacerme ingerir más licor, por lo que tuve que separarme unos milímetros para poder tragarlo sin problemas, después volvimos al beso, el cual fue demasiado primario digo yo, pues ambos éramos novatos, era pues… Muy soso, muy simple pues, pero con el pasar de los minutos este, se fue intensificando poco a poco, Seto me besaba con frenesí, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cálido, cada vez más espontaneo, en una de esas él decidió morder mi labio inferior, a lo que yo gemí un poco y mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse un poco más mientras que mi corazón latía con rapidez y me faltaba el aliento.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el calor comenzó a hacerse presente, el decidió quitarme mi chaqueta y quitarse la suya, dejo mi boca y siguió con mi cuello.

-" _No te preocupes, es parte del experimento_ "-me dijo.

Le creí y deje que siguiese. Lamia mi cuello de a poco, después comenzó a besarlo y posteriormente, a morderlo, obviamente, gemí. Logre abrir los ojos lentamente y pude ver claramente como él se relamió, se quitó la camiseta y me pidió que hiciese lo mismo, pero para ello, me puso de pie, posteriormente suspiro y volvió a besarme, ahora con más " _experiencia_ ", me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda, como si quisiera quitarme la camisa que ya había yo retirado, era alucinante ¿Por qué no opuse resistencia a ello? ¿Me gustaba? Yo quiero suponer que si pero el _"¿Por qué?"_ Me deje al 100% ni yo mismo lo sé.

Me acorralo en la pared, aun me besaba y apoyo su pierna izquierda entre las mías e hizo un movimiento en donde su pierna me roso y yo, gemí. Debido a ello, pude sentir como él se estremecía por esos gemidos míos y me llevo a la cama, como si quisiera golpearme, mas no fue así.

-¿Q-Que haces?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-No es nada… Solo es parte del experimento-volvió a besarme. Y de la nada sentí como el paso su mano por mi miembro aun vestido-Vaya… Ya lo tienes duro… ¿Te excita que te bese, Shintaro?

-¿D-De que hablas? S-Solo es un experimento ¿No?-dije, como para razonar conmigo mismo

-Sí, si lo es-le soplo a mi torso desnudo

Se acercó a mi torso y siguió soplándole, hasta que acerco más su rostro y comenzó a lamer mis pezones, jugaba con ellos como si se tratase de un dulce o algo así, de repente y sin que yo lo esperase aprisiono uno de estos con sus dientes, por lo que yo gemí con más fuerza, más aun que las otras veces, él se levantó y puso en mi boca mi camisa, para que los demás no me escucharan. ¿Qué sería de mí? Ni yo lo sabía.

Sin dejarme en paz, decidió divertirse pasando su lengua por todo mi torso, cada parte desnuda de mi torso fue explorada por su lengua, inclusive, se divirtió un rato con mi ombligo que hasta mordió las paredes de este. No conforme con ello bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y me retiro los boxers, esto ya no me estaba pareciendo un " _experimento_ ", o por lo menos a mí ya me asustaba la situación. Avergonzado me di la vuelta y quede boca abajo para que el no llegase a burlarse de mí y me " _pequeño_ " amigo. A mi parecer no era pequeño, pero no sé qué pensarían los chicos si lo viesen, en fin. El bajo de la cama y se despojó de las prendas que a él le sobraban y regreso a donde estaba sentado. Tal y como yo lo había pensado Seto quería medir el suyo con el mío… O por lo menos eso pensé cuando se puso sobre mí.

-¿Qué sucede Shintaro?-pregunto el muy sínico

-N-Nada-conteste un tanto abochornado

-Vamos… ¿Por qué te diste la vuelta?-siguió preguntado

-N-No quiero que veas-dije apenado

-¿Ver qué? ¿Tu pe…?

-…Si eso…-interrumpí, rojo como mi chaqueta, como tomate

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-volvio a preguntar. Queria seguir jodiendome ¿Cierto?

-¿C-Como que " _que tiene de malo_ "?-me sentí vulnerable

-¡Aah!… Crees que la tienes chica…-dijo sin mas

-¿Q-Que? ¡No! Es solo que…

-Nada que… Ya te vi, y a mi parecer es muy grande-dijo para calmarme

-C-Cállate… No es verdad…-dije

-Que si-insistió-Anda, déjame ver…-intento que me volteara

-¡N-No! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Konoha?-dije para defenderme

-Pues… Él es más accesible…-dijo

-¿Accesible?-lo mire-¿Cómo que accesible?-pregunte un poco molesto ¿Celos?

-Pues…-divago intentando contestarme

-¿Has hecho esto con Konoha?-cuestione

-¿Q-Que? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué dices?-me miro-No estarás celoso ¿Verdad?-deje de mirarlo-S-Si estas celoso-dijo convencido y apenado-Shintaro… No estés celoso… Somos amigos ¿No? Confía en mí, nunca he hecho nada con Konoha, ni con Kano ni con Hibiya, por si lo preguntas-se posó en mi espalda y ogro meter su mano entre mis piernas

-¿S-Seto?-me altere un poco

No me contesto y tomo mi miembro con su mano, logrando que gracias a mi reflejo, me pusiera sobre mis rodillas. Comenzó a jugar con mi punta como si fuese un botón, apretaba con cuidado y persistencia, después de ello comenzó a mover su mano con mi miembro de abajo hacia arriba, marcando un ritmo placentero y realmente relajante, me soltó por un instante y llevo sus manos a mis caderas, bailo su miembro en mi entrada y sin previo aviso entro en mí. Intente contener el gemido pero era tanto el dolor que no me resistí y solo grite, sentía como palpitaba dentro de mí, era… Era… No se ni como era, pero era.

Comenzó a moverse, lento y contento, poco a poco, las estocadas eran realmente deliciosas ¿Deliciosas? Si, deliciosas. Se movía de adentro hacia afuera y repetía mi nombre con frenesí, después comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, marcando su ritmo hipnótico y no contento con ello, llevo su mano derecha nuevamente hacia mi miembro y volvió a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, esto apenas comenzaba. Sus embestidas eran tan rápidas y fuertes que me costaba poder respirar o tragar mi saliva siquiera, solo sentí como dio una última punzada y se corrió dentro de mí. Ese líquido blanquecino se apodero de mi entrada y lo hizo salir, pero el tenia cara de mas, y yo, dolido.

Me volteo con cuidado y por fin volvió a verme el miembro, intente cubrirme pero el comenzó a lamerlo y después meterlo a su boca, a bailarlo con su lengua, a rosarme con los dientes, llegando al punto donde ya no pude más y me corrí en su boca, él se separó y trago fielmente mi líquido, se relamió y sonrió.

Se recostó sobre mí, haciendo que nuestros miembros chocaran, podía sentir como aun el suyo palpitaba con frenesí, decidí quitarlo de encima mío y fui hacia donde sus piernas, pero no de una manera usual como lo hizo el, yo me puse sobre de Seto y deje mi miembro a la altura de su rostro ¿Tenía planeado hacer lo mismo que él? La respuesta: Sí.

Lamí el miembro de Seto y posteriormente me lo lleve a la boca, tenía un gran tamaño, pero no sabía si era del mismo que el mío, y honestamente, dejo de importarme. Puse mis manos en donde sus piernas hacían doblez y comencé a masajearlas, el movía sus caderas como si mi boca fuese mi trasero y no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamer mi miembro y a masajearme como yo a él. Maldito copión.

Igual que el yo movía mi cuerpo como si estuviera penetrando su trasero, ganas no me faltaban, pero deje de pesar en ello cuando ambos nos corrimos en ambos, nos separamos y tragamos. Me recosté a su lado, pero el aún no estaba conforme, tomo mis piernas, las llevo hacia mi torso, bailo su miembro contra mis testículos y mi miembro y me penetro por segunda ocasión.

Él creaba el vaivén tan relajante y placentero que en mi vida hubiese probado. Era virgen. ¿Era? Si, era. Lentamente entrada y salía de mí, tan fácil, tan sencillo, después comenzaron a ser unas envestidas duras pero deliciosas y por último, se corrió dentro de mí, otra vez. Por fin callo rendido a mi lado, nos besamos una última vez y, nos dormimos abrazados.

Esa, esa no fue la última, pero si la primera, él se buscaba la manera en la que ambos pudiéramos estar solos y poder hacerlo aunque fuese rápido, pero que fuese placentero, en la base, en el baño, en una que otra excursión, fuese día, fuese noche, nos dábamos nuestro tiempo para poder hacerlo sin importar que.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, y, hoy que lo he vuelto a ver, no ha sido la excepción, igual que esa vez, bebimos, fuimos a un cuarto los dos, y volvimos a ello, fue como las últimas veces, o mejor dicho, como esa vez, como nuestra primera vez, sus movimientos placenteros, su delicioso torso, su lengua juguetona, si grande e impresionante miembro. Fue como esa vez… nuestra primera vez.


End file.
